Metadon!
by Marta J. de Villefort
Summary: Un Vero Coacervo Di Boiate


**Take 1.** **Dove, anziché studiare, Marta contribuisce a salvare il mondo**

Ora ve ne racconto una che non mi credete. Giuro, ne sono sicura. Ma dovreste. Oddio, è una di quelle cose così pazzesche che perdio, vorrei poter non crederci nemmeno io, eppure poiché l'ho vissuta, giorno per giorno e ora per ora nel suo crescendo di follia, stupidità e blasfemia, insomma, o ci credo o posso prendere un letto alla casa dei matti.

D'altra parte probabilmente sarebbe bene lo facessi in ogni caso.

Allora, naturalmente non sto a raccontarvi tutta la rava e la fava della mia vita, questo si va senza dire, ma soltanto quelle assurdità che mi sono capitate nelle due-tre settimane prima delle vacanze di natale. Non ero ancora stata espulsa da scuola, io, anche se personalmente scalpitavo per farla finita il più presto possibile – continuo a scalpitare tuttora – e finalmente smettere di sprecare il mio tempo.

Comunque sia. Ero a tre settimane dal natale, approssimativamente, nel bel mezzo di esami e compiti da consegnare in una quantità esorbitante. Il mio cervello ha rischiato più e più volte l'implosione, in quel periodo, e credo l'abbia evitata solamente perché poi ha cominciato ad auto mangiarsi—oramai sarà dell'ordine di grandezza delle peanuts, roba da far gongolare una lucertola di fondata superiorità.

A proposito di lucertola! Parli del diavolo spuntano le corna.

Ma non è esatto: non è di una lucertola che ho ricevuto la visita quella sera in cui stavo maldestramente tentando di concentrarmi sui compiti, bensì di un insetto. Un insetto ipervitaminizzato, ormai erectus o meglio, _decisamente_ insecto sapiens (tra l'altro considerato con chi si è trovato a che fare, talora ha dato prova di un buonsenso assolutamente esemplare, ma insomma, non voglio polemizzare), e comunque sia probabilmente il mio insetto preferito nonostante che di solito mi procurino orrore.

Allora io ero lì, tranquilla, al tavolo in soggiorno a preparare non so più quale compito, quando mi sento suonare alla porta: il che già di per sé mi lascia stranita, considerato che: 1) non aspetto nessuno; 2) pochissime persone conoscono il mio indirizzo; 3) e se fosse qualche vicino che si lamenta della musica?

Vado ad aprire.

Non faccio in tempo, che vedo un'ombra schizzare con un balzo dallo zerbino alle mie spalle, e subito aggrapparsi al mio stinco sinistro. Imprecando cerco di scuotermelo via, ma questo mi tira i pantaloni e mi fa:

«_Chut_! Il va t'entendre!».

«Cell!».

«Baisse ta voix! Et ferme la porte!» mi fa, e sussurra in un modo così ansioso che io obbedisco all'istante senza pensarci.

«Si può sapere cosa ci fai qua?».

«Cache-moi, cache-moi je t'en prie! Il arrive! Il arrive et il va me détruire!».

«… Chi?» gli chiedo, anche se francamente un'idea facile facile ce l'avrei.

«Devine».

Appunto.

«Uff, fa' quello che ti pare. Basta che non mi rompi niente in casa».

«Le lit!» mi esclama febbrile. «Je vais me cacher sous le lit, là il me trouvera jamais!» e mi parte saltellando nel corridoio, verso la camera da letto. A quel punto realizzo che è minuscolo rispetto a quello che dovrebbe – ovvio, se no non ci stava mica dietro alla mia gamba, penso – e lo seguo per avere chiarimenti. La camera è perfetta e nulla è fuori posto: mi sdraio in terra per avere accesso al sotto-letto, dove lo trovo sdraiato, corpo e arti rigidi, tutti i sensi all'erta per fiutare il pericolo.

«Cell» bisbiglio, «senti, ma perché sei un chibi?».

Subito l'insettino sembra preso alla sprovvista, poi con la mano mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi; io mi allungo per quel che posso verso di lui, lui fa altrettanto verso di me finché non arriva all'altezza del mio orecchio, e come i bambini si appresta a spiegarmelo in gran segreto, quando per la seconda volta suona il campanello. Cell mi arpiona il braccio.

«N'y va pas!» sibila, rauco.

«Ma stanno suonando, _devo_ andare ad aprire!» faccio cercando di divincolarmi.

«S'il te plaît!».

«No, basta» sbotto, e strattono via bruscamente il braccio. Chibi Cell da sotto il letto frigna qualcosa, il che mi spinge in un impeto di inusitata generosità a prestargli di nuovo ascolto.

«Che hai adesso?».

«N'y va pas! Il va me tuer e tu le sais! Je t'en prie, sauve-moi et je vais te repayer!».

«… Ma per favore».

«Allez! Tu dis toujours que moi, c'est moi ton méchant préféré, tu ne me laisserais pas mourir comme ça?».

«Umpf».

«S'il te plaaaaaiiiitttt!».

«No».

Col che mi alzo, mi spolvero simbolicamente i pantaloni che stando sdraiata sulla moquette si sono di sicuro impestati irrimediabilmente di schifezze, e vado ad aprire la porta. Alle mie spalle sento Cell che, sempre nascosto sotto al letto, si agita in preda all'irrequietezza.

Il campanello suona di nuovo. Sì, ho decisamente interesse ad aprire presto la porta. Già Cell di per lui se gli girava me la tirava giù – e come dargli torto, inseguito dritto alle calcagna com'è (o meglio, come presumo che sia)? – ma sono pressoché certa che anche chi lo sta cercando ha ben più d'una ragione per buttarmela giù senza troppi complimenti.

Ragioni che, incidentalmente, condivido appieno.

Sì, anche se ho appena nascosto l'insetto.

_Comunque sia._

Apro la porta.

_Ghigno_, perché non è che si possa proprio definire sorriso quello che rivolgi ad un bambino dopato che emana scariche elettriche e fiamme gialle a tutto andare con un'aria incazzosa che al confronto la tigre Diego, signore del "toccami e sei morto" è un peluscioso gattino soprammobile con dei leccalecca di marzapane al posto delle zanne.

Dunque, io gli ghigno.

Lui non si degna di ricambiare.

«Où est-il?».

«_Ciao_, Gohan. Quanto tempo».

No reply.

«In camera». E mi scosto per farlo passare. Lui entra a passo sostenuto, praticamente soppesando ogni movimento – la tempistica ha le sue necessità e l'importante è mantenere la suspense – e appena mi passa di fianco (oh tra l'altro maquantomminchia è alto fino alla punta dei capelli? È proprio incazzato nero) mi sento in dovere di specificare che la camera in questione è stata appena rifatta e quindi, ti prego, cerca di limitare i danni ché poi quelli mica posso chiedere al drago di aggiustarmeli.

Immagino che mi abbia sentito perché, in concomitanza col suo successivo passo, mi fa un gesto di acknowledgement con la sinistra. Stando così le cose, dovrei mettermi il cuore in pace e fidarmi.

Hai voglia.

Resta il fatto che, effettivamente, cammina in tutta tranquillità attraverso il mio strettissimo corridoio emanando tutte le sue tonnellate di ki della madonna e sparpagliando intorno a sé mmigliardiemmigliardi di volt senza che alcuna parte della casa ne sia apparentemente affected.

Ho qualche speranza.

Prima di chiudere la porta guardo fuori, giusto per controllare non ci sia nessun altro sul pianerottolo che aspetta di entrare. Nessuno. Per fortuna. Chiudo.

Gohan è nel frattempo appena entrato in camera, portando con sé peraltro tutta la luce che fino a quel momento aveva rischiarato l'appartamento. Poco male: attraverso il corridoio al buio, e mi affaccio dunque alla porta della mia camera, aspettandomi non so bene cosa tra una devastazione apocalittica e un bambino che insegue un animale riottoso sopra e sotto un letto.

Nulla di tutto ciò.

La camera è deserta.


End file.
